


It is done

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: He kissed me, left and the next day I didn’t let him in. Or the next one. Or the next. Or many other times he came.I knew he could apparate right inside, breaking all the wards.He never did.Until one day...‘Get out of my face, you stink,’ I said with contempt and shoved him away.He smelled like sweat and soap. He smelled like heaven to me.He stumbled backwards, his face perplexed and angry.I was a good liar.





	It is done

I was done being pathetic.

It's been months since we fucked the last time.

Since I even saw him. 

It was not easy to do it, but I managed.

I was not going to surrender any more.

He could come and knock.

No matter how many times, I would not open.

And I didn’t open.

Neither did I come to his.

This was it.

I was finally doing the right thing.

I barely went out the house.

I stopped coming to events to make it easier.

I knew that if I saw him it would happen again.

I didn’t tell him anything.

He kissed me one morning, left and the next day I didn’t let him in. Or the next one. Or the next. Or many other times he came.

I knew he could apparate right inside, breaking all the wards.

He never did.

I had to keep going to the Ministry.

I never saw him there any more.

Until one day... 

 

***

 

‘Okay Malfoy. That’s it, I had enough,’ he said as he stood in front of me in the lift.

I didn’t hear or see him following me. I was shocked to see him suddenly appear there. Right in my face.

‘What do you mean?’ I said with my head held high.

‘Don’t act stupid. It doesn’t suit you,’ he sneered. He waved his hand and the lift jerked and stopped.

‘What the fuck Potter?’

It was dangerous.

The space was small.

The air was hot.

He was there, looking mad. Looking so good.

‘What happened?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know what...’

‘Stop it!’ he bellowed.

My heartbeat quickened. There was not enough air in my lungs.

‘Just… stop. And tell me what the hell is going on?’ His hands were in fists.

‘Nothing is going on, Potter. That’s what is happening. _Nothing_.’ I managed to say wishing my voice didn’t waver.

‘What?’ he shook his head, confused.

‘It’s done. _We_ are done.’ I said it slowly. Carefully.

‘What?’ he asked again. ‘Why?’

He didn’t understand.

‘It was all fun and good, Potter. But I was getting bored.’ I managed to sound bored too.

He was looking at me, intense. ‘Bored?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me then, not to come? I could’ve saved myself some time,’ his eyes were narrowed.

‘I guess I gave too much credit to your intellect. I should’ve known better,’ I said disdainfully.

Hollowed laugh escaped his lips. We weren’t even that close, yet I still felt his breath touch my face.

‘You are lying,’ he stated, his eyes boring into mine.

I didn’t know what he saw in them. But I couldn’t let him see too much.

‘Whatever you want to tell yourself, Potter.’ I shrugged. My voice strong.

He made a step towards me. Then another.

My jaw clenched. I held my breath.

‘So it is over then?’ His voice almost a whisper.

It was my time to really sell it.

To persuade him. Myself.

‘You are _finally_ getting it! If you wouldn’t be so slow, you’d figure it was over long time ago. Now get out of my face, you stink,’ I said with contempt and shoved him away.

He smelled like sweat and soap. He smelled like heaven to me.

He stumbled backwards, his face perplexed and angry.

I was a good liar.

His mouth opened and then closed.

He closed his eyes. Opened them again and said: ‘All right. As you wish.’

He turned away and the door opened.

I watched him leave until it was shut once more.


End file.
